The Spectacular Spider-Man 1
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: With the help of his Spider Powers, Max Gemson believes that he can become one of the most popular kids in school! Will he? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

Maxwell Connor Gemson (Just call him Max) lived with his parents in London as a child. His Dad was a scientist and his mother was an actress, The Brocks were also friends with the Gemsons. The Dad was partners with his Dad at work, the Mothers were best friends and so was Max and Eddie (The son).

One day, Max's Dad started going to these Science Conventions instead of working at Trask Industries. Max asked why he was doing this and his Dad said,

"Err...I got fired…", which was strange considering that his Dad was the best scientist at Trask, but he eventually forgot about it. Max stayed in America with his Great Aunt & Great Uncle (I don't know what happened to his actual Aunt & Uncle) and would return to the airport the day they came back, but one day...they didn't. Turns out the plane they were in had crashed and killed them, meaning that he had to stay with his Great Aunt and Great Uncle until he was old enough to live by himself.

He met a friend, a kid who was 'Cool' at his new school. He was called Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. Eventually, they stopped being friends after fighting over a class award. Then Flash started _bullying _Max. But there was this kid who helped him up the first time Flash started bullying him. He was called Nate Wilson. He became best friends with Max, so much so that they went to High School together, Midtown High School.

This leads into the origin. Max gets powers, he starts performing for money, Great Power, Great Responsibility, blah blah blah. He spent the rest of his Summer practicing being Spider-Man around Queens (where he lived now), and making small-time gadgets (e.g: The Spider Signal, that light that shines his face - or mask - to distract bad guys so he can sneak up behind or to use it as a light in dark areas). But now, it's back to school, and Max thinks he can get to the top with the advantage of his powers. Will he? Let's find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Pre-Class

The first thing Max heard that morning was his alarm clock screaming, sorry, _beeping _at him to wake up. So he did. He smashed it into oblivion - just kidding, he turned it off - and went downstairs.

"Morning, Max!" greeted his (great) Aunt May in her sweet, calm voice. Max wasn't rude, so he replied.

"Morning! You okay?" Max liked to be as kind as possible and knew that asking somebody how they were or if there were any problems was a very kind act, so he could help if there _was _something wrong. Max loved helping, that's what he did as Spider-Man (Or, tried to, he's not really a true hero yet.). Aunt May replied with a simple,

"Yes, I'm fine." Max knew that this wasn't true, as his Great Uncle had died and she was left to pay all the bills and whatnot. She was running out of money, but Max didn't know what her job was so he couldn't figure out why.

Aunt May made him his Wheatcakes (his favourite meal for breakfast), he got ready for school while she made his Lunch, then he rode his bike to school with Nate. He always arrived early, meaning that there was a lot of spare time before class. Nate asked him,

"Uhh… where are your glasses?" Max thought he would ask this, and he knew the perfect excuse for this. What this was is what he said,

"I got contacts."

"Oh, cool." Replied Nate, "Wait, you look less nerdy. Don't you like being nerdy?" Max decided this was a good time to tell Nate his plan.

"Actually, I'm trying to get to the top of the school." Nate misunderstood this.

"The roof?" Max would've expected this if he wasn't so excited about the plan.

"No, the popularity scale." Nate was confused as to what this was.

"The popularity scale?" He asked.

"My own little thing. Right now, we're at the bottom. 200, 199. You're 199, I'm at the bottom bottom." explained Max. Nate held in a laugh.

"By the end of the school year, if everything goes well, I'll be at least 19. You'll be 52 or 53, because you're my friend you'll get attention for being friends with the cool guy." Nate thought for a moment, then said,

"You seem a little over your head with this plan, no offense." Max disabled his smug look and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"You know about your luck, right? I doubt this'll go to plan." Max seemed to be in denial of this and replied with,

"I _pray_ this'll go to plan." Nate was right. Max _was _over his head. The Spider-Man thing had gotten _to_ his head, causing _him _to go _over_. A nice little bit of personification there.

Anyway, Nate walked off with the certainty that Max's plan would fail, while Flash approached Max. This was his chance to show Flash that he wasn't a wimp anymore, so Max walked back.

"Sup, wimp?" Greeted Flash, as he always did. Max was sick of this, and _**roasted**_ Flash back.

"Sup, fatty." A 'OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' could be heard.

"**It's muscle."** Said Flash. Max wasn't thinking, he wouldn't stop, he just continued.

"Excuses, excuses, that's all you consist of. Lies, excuses, blah blah blah. You should know this." Flash's face began to scrunch up with pure _fury._

"**You better shut up or I'll shove you in a girl's locker and cover up the air holes."** Max knew this was good, and needed to think of a comeback.

"Really? I'll lock you in the Girl's Bathroom and snap the keys in half." Flash instantly thought of a comeback. It was easy to think of though, he was kinda dumb.

"**I'd like to see you tear some paper."** People began laughing, Max's plan was backfiring. He knew that he could use his super strength to prove him wrong, but he realised that he was becoming a sarcastic jerk. He was getting carried away, he had to stop. He looked down, admitting defeat. Flash pushed him over, him and his friends laughed and they left.


	3. Chapter 2: Desperation

The incident before 1st period has boosted him up to 154, but it wouldn't last for long. He needed to get further upwards. First, he tried to step in a heated moment to fix an argument. It backfired. Then he started telling jokes, but he forgot about his social awkwardness, which actually affected his acting. It backfired. He then started doing gymnastics using his powers, when Flash suggested joining the Gymnastics Club, which is full of girls. It backfired. Throughout the day, he continued these desperate attempts which continuously failed. By the end of the school day, he was beginning to drop back down. He _had_ to be quick. He then remembered his old yearbooks from the previous years, which he could use as a guide. He looked through them to find the 'Class Favourites' page. There were different things to be a class favourite for, so the students got to vote who would be which role. Most kids who won the votes would be popular kids, so Max knew them and their traits very well. If he could do what they did to get their roles, he could get further up the popularity scale! It was a perfect plan, but would have to wait for tomorrow. Because right now, he had to Spider around the city.

Meet L. Thompson Lincoln. What seems to be an innocent politic, is the Big Man of crime. Known as simply 'The Big Man', or 'Tombstone', the latter being his favourite, he controls all crime in New York, and this 'Spider-Man' character has caught his eye. He has potential. He has a few...mutants under his control, and he wants Spider-Man to join them. As a politic, he can look into cameras scattered around the city. But he soon learns that Spider-Man _isn't _in Manhattan. He's in Queens. Odd, for a super-powered mutant to be in such a place. Dismissing this, he looked through cameras upon cameras before finding Max (As Spider-Man) on one of them. He followed Max through the cameras, spectating his movements, his abilities, his...humour. 'He's superior to the others...I must recruit him.' But he couldn't just let him on the team, he had to make sure he could take big-time stuff. He decided to send one of his...villains to get him. He would send a drone to record everything and if Spider-Man won, he would send another villain. And another, until he had defeated all of the villains he had. Once that'd happen, he would offer Spider-Man a handsome salary which he would undoubtedly accept.


	4. Chapter 3: A Vulture's Prey

"10 PM curfew, eggs, milk, delivery." Said Max to himself, swinging around the streets making up a small 'To-Do' list. Vulture had his location and was ready to attack. Max was delivering a few pizzas (Yes, that's his job.) and had just finished when Vulture swooped in, he barely dodged Vulture and almost got a rip in his suit.

"HEY!" Shouted Spidey, as you know his day had been terrible. "Don't you know I'm the sheriff 'round these parts?" Vulture seemed confused due to his sense of humour. He's an old man. He swooped in for another hit, but Spidey dodged, webbed onto him and held on for dear life as he was trailing along as Vulture flew through the air.

Vulture was swinging to either side, whacking Spidey into anything he could be whacked into, but he just dodged everything.

"THAT'S IT! THESE SKIES ARE MINE NOW!" Screamed Vulture, as Spidey replied with a witty

"Yeah, I really just rent." This made Vulture snap and swing Spidey _into _a building, but he went through the glass. Spidey just ran through the office, borrowed a coffee, threw it in the trash can and dived outside again. Spidey had had(?) enough. He webbed onto both wings using either arms, webbed onto a building, tied all the webs together, jumped over, webbed Vulture by the front and pulled down until his wings snapped off. Then he swung Vulture into a building, smashing his flying device. Vulture was doomed, but not for long.

"I GOT IT!" Said Spidey, then dived down, caught Vulture and continued swinging in the classic Amazing Fantasy #15 pose. "Ha-ha!" he cheered.

After he had webbed Vulture up for the police, he got Milk, Eggs and all the other essentials from the store and went back home. He greeted Aunt May, ate some food, blah blah blah and slept soundly, knowing that his plan would work perfectly.

Or would it?

**The End**


End file.
